The present invention relates to a radiotelephone having a memory and a telephone system comprising the same. In particular, it relates to a radiotelephone whose memory can be remotely accessed and a system which supports such remote access.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radiotelephone comprising: a memory for storing data; a transceiver for supporting a call with a communications apparatus and receiving dialled information from a communications apparatus; a decoder for analyzing the dialled information to determine whether data access is requested; and a controller for controlling the access of data stored in the memory, in response to a data access request.
Such a radiotelephone supports the remote accessing of data from its memory.
The controller may control the transceiver to transmit access data to a device in response to a data access request. In this way, the transfer of data from the radiotelephone""s memory is controlled remotely. It may be forwarded to a terminal, such as a radiotelephone, a fixed line phone, or a computer. Alternatively, it may be transmitted to the communications apparatus which provided the dialled information.
Optionally, the controller may use the accessed data to control the radiotelephone itself and/or a device to which the radiotelephone is directly or indirectly connected. For example, the controller may control the radio telephone to delete stored data or refresh its battery. It may also control a device, such as a heater, to which it is coupled via an output port.
Preferably the decoder analyses the dialled information to determine whether it comprises a password. This provides security protection for the data.
The radiotelephone may comprise a plurality of memories. In this event, the decoder may be arranged to analyze the dialled information to determine from which memory data access is requested, so that the controller can control the access of the data stored in that memory accordingly.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a radio communications system, comprising: an input for receiving dialled information from a communications apparatus, the dialled information comprising a radiotelephone identifier and a data access request; and a controller, responsive to the dialled information, for controlling connection of the communications apparatus and the radiotelephone identified in the dialled information, and for controlling forwarding of the data access request to the said radiotelephone.
Preferably the system comprises means for forwarding data transmitted by the radiotelephone in response to the data access request to the input.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telephone system comprising a communications apparatus for transmitting dialled information comprising a radiotelephone identifier and a data access request; a plurality of radio telephones according to the present invention; and a controller, responsive to the dialled information, for controlling connection of the communications apparatus and the radiotelephone identified in the dialled information, and for controlling forwarding of the data access request to the radio telephone.